


A Flower for my Love

by GalaxyRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyRaven/pseuds/GalaxyRaven
Summary: Love can kill, it really can. It strikes when you least expect. It sinks in its fangs, and it will never let you go. (I’m no good at descriptions am I?)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Cas sat on the floor of Dean’s room, his arms wrapped around his friend, crying. Dean was curled in a ball, coughing. As he did so, an awful mix of flowers and blood bubbled from his throat, choking him.  
Sam was sitting nearby, his eye fixed on his older brother. He looked terrified. 

Sam has told Cas that Dean had the hanahaki disease about a week ago. He had to admit, he was shocked. Who wouldn’t love Dean? He was the kindest, nicest, most handsome person in the world... someone was missing out by not returning his affections.

Yellow rose petals littered the floor, stained in red. There was nothing Cas could do. Dean’s parents knew about the disease, and they had tried to convince Dean to get the surgery, but he wouldn’t, the stubborn idiot.

Cas cried, his luck was the worst. You see, Dean wasn’t the only one with the disease. Cas had it to. Unlike Dean, however, no one knew. He had suffered alone, not telling anyone. When he heard Dean had been doing the same thing, his heart shattered. 

Cas loved Dean, he always would. But now he was dying, and Castiel would soon follow, and they would both be taken by the same fate.

But Dean was going first. That was clear. Castiel couldn’t tell if this was his last moments or not, but he couldn’t last much longer. The boy had been fighting for two months according to Sam, who had been the only person Dean told from the beginning. 

Dean shivered in Castiel’s arms, his breathing shallow and painful. He looked up at Cas, before worry clouded his tormented features. He reached up to Cas’s face, and pulled something from his slightly open mouth. 

A blue petal, sprinkled in blood.

Cas stares at it. How had he not noticed it? He hadn’t been coughing around Dean. When he felt he was going to, he ran to the bathroom. How had a petal gotten into his mouth without his noticing? 

Dean looked up into Cas’s eyes. Then he spoke, his voice ragged, torn, and oh so quiet.

“Who?”

“Shhh”, Cas whispered, tears burning his eyes, “You need to save your breath”.

Cas pulled a fake smile onto his face, before he spoke, hoping to lift the mood, “If you won’t tell me your person, I won’t tell you mine”.

Dean chuckled, well, more of wheezed as he tried to do so. He coughed, full yellow roses leaving his throat. 

“I’d tell ya Cas, but I wouldn’t want to bother you”, he smiled, leaning his head into Castiel’s chest. Cas could hear sobs coming from Sam, the poor boy... he shouldn’t have to see this.

“We said we’d tell each other everything, Dean”, Cas whispered, a tear falling onto Dean’s hair as he spoke, “you broke your promise.”

“I’m sorry, Cas-“

Another round of coughing. More flowers, more blood.

“Make me a deal, if I tell you my person, you have to tell me yours”, Dean spoke, his voice getting quieter as his life drained away.

“Deal”

Dean smiled, “It’s you, Cas”.

Cas was stunned. It made sense now. The yellow roses, his favorite flower. They reminded him of bees. His hesitation to reveal his person, he was scared of rejection. But he didn’t have to be, because Castiel loved him back. He could save him, he could tell him.

Cas opened his mouth, “Dean, I lo-“  
Cas stopped, realizing that Dean wasn’t moving. His ragged breath was quiet, his body still. Sobs were coming from Sam as he started at his brother. Cas couldn’t move, couldn’t think. All he knew were two things.

One: Dean, his beautiful, amazing, supportive friend, was dead in his arms.

Two: The jagged pain in his chest from the flowers was disappearing, leaving him. The disease was gone. His feelings of love had been returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a hApPy EnDiNg because these poor boys have died enough as it is

Cas sat on the floor of Dean’s room, his arms wrapped around his friend, crying. Dean was curled in a ball, coughing. As he did so, an awful mix of flowers and blood bubbled from his throat, choking him.  
Sam was sitting nearby, his eye fixed on his older brother. He looked terrified. 

Sam has told Cas that Dean had the hanahaki disease about a week ago. He had to admit, he was shocked. Who wouldn’t love Dean? He was the kindest, nicest, most handsome person in the world... someone was missing out by not returning his affections.

Yellow rose petals littered the floor, stained in red. There was nothing Cas could do. Dean’s parents knew about the disease, and they had tried to convince Dean to get the surgery, but he wouldn’t, the stubborn idiot.

Cas cried, his luck was the worst. You see, Dean wasn’t the only one with the disease. Cas had it to. Unlike Dean, however, no one knew. He had suffered alone, not telling anyone. When he heard Dean had been doing the same thing, his heart shattered. 

Cas loved Dean, he always would. But now he was dying, and Castiel would soon follow, and they would both be taken by the same fate.

But Dean was going first. That was clear. Castiel couldn’t tell if this was his last moments or not, but he couldn’t last much longer. The boy had been fighting for two months according to Sam, who had been the only person Dean told from the beginning. 

Dean shivered in Castiel’s arms, his breathing shallow and painful. He looked up at Cas, before worry clouded his tormented features. He reached up to Cas’s face, and pulled something from his slightly open mouth. 

A blue petal, sprinkled in blood.

Cas stares at it. How had he not noticed it? He hadn’t been coughing around Dean. When he felt he was going to, he ran to the bathroom. How had a petal gotten into his mouth without his noticing? 

Dean looked up into Cas’s eyes. Then he spoke, his voice ragged, torn, and oh so quiet.

“Who?”

“Shhh”, Cas whispered, tears burning his eyes, “You need to save your breath”.

Cas pulled a fake smile onto his face, before he spoke, hoping to lift the mood, “If you won’t tell me your person, I won’t tell you mine”.

Dean chuckled, well, more of wheezed as he tried to do so. He coughed, full yellow roses leaving his throat. 

“I’d tell ya Cas, but I wouldn’t want to bother you”, he smiled, leaning his head into Castiel’s chest. Cas could hear sobs coming from Sam, the poor boy... he shouldn’t have to see this.

“We said we’d tell each other everything, Dean”, Cas whispered, a tear falling onto Dean’s hair as he spoke, “you broke your promise.”

“I’m sorry, Cas-“

Another round of coughing. More flowers, more blood.

“Make me a deal, if I tell you my person, you have to tell me yours”, Dean spoke, his voice getting quieter as his life drained away.

“Deal”

Dean smiled, “It’s you, Cas”.

Cas was shocked for a second, before he leaned down, and kissed Dean.  
The pain in his chest was gone, the flowers disappearing. As he pulled his face back, he watched as Dean placed a hand on his own chest and smiled. The pain contorting his face was gone, replaced with a large smile.

“I love you Dean”


End file.
